User blog:Nnn6nnn/Proposed Constitution!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Here is the proposed Constitution for the Googology Wiki. Ratification requirements can be found in Article V Section II. Please vote via a comment Article I: Establishment Section I This name of this organization shall be The Googology Wiki, hereby refered to as GWiki Section II The purpose of this organization shall be to create large numbers, functions, and definitions, as well as to further expand the interest of googology to those outside of the field. Article II: Members and Policy Voting Procedure Section I The general body of the organization shall be occupied by active googologists: those who have contributed to the wiki in the past thirty days. There are no requirements for membership of the GWiki. Membership shall be open to all who are not blocked regardless of age, sex, or gender; this list is not exhaustive. Section II The quorum to transact any business shall be six active members. A majority of those voting shall constitute an affirmative vote of the proposed policy change. The majority is declared as more than half. Each voting member has one, equally-weighted vote towards any policy change proposal. After one week, the vote count will be final. If there is not enough votes after the first week, then once there are enough votes, the vote count will immediately end. Any active member may present a proposal. Section III The GWiki shall have administrators, given the role by a proposal, as seen in Article II Section II. A bureaucrat must have voted in affirmation, and will provide the administrative powers. Article III: Roles Section I There shall be three specific roles which people may have: bureaucrat, administrator, and content/chat moderator. Bureaucrats and administrators shall overlook the GWiki and make sure that trolls and sock puppets are blocked from the GWiki. No vote is required to give someone a role of content/chat moderator, but their role is similar to that of the administrator, except with less powers due to the absence of a vote. Section II In the case of law activity from a administrator or bureaucrat during a time fo conflict, any person who helped reverse the damage shall be promoted from regular member to content moderator or administrator or bureaucrat. Article IV: Bylaws Section I The creation of a new article must have at least one legitimate source owned or not owned by the author of the GWiki article. Any article without a source may be marked as candidate for deletion. Any number in suspicion of "salad" may also be marked as candidate for deletion by any active member. Section II Any statement in direct or indirect attack to another user is unacceptable and will result in the blocking of the offender's account, length given on a case by case basis. Section III Anyone who is proven to have malicious intentions in their behavior shall be blocked. Any sockpuppet, hereby joining after the ratification of this Constitution shall be blocked. Anyone who does not comply with the rules shall be blocked. Article V: Amendments, Ratification, and Interpretation Section I Amendments to the Constitution may be proposed by two-thirds vote or greater of active members, with a quorum of nine votes. After one week, the vote count will be final. If there is not enough votes after the first week, then once there are enough votes, the vote count will immediately end. Section II To ratify this Constitution, a two-thirds vote is required with at least six valid, active members including one administrator or bureaucrat. Deratification has the same requirements. After one week, the vote count will be final. If there is not enough votes after the first week, then once there are enough votes, the vote count will immediately end. Section III Interpretation of this Constitution is reserved to all available bureaucrats, administrators, and the author of this Constitution where a majority must be met. Category:Blog posts